


This One's a True Story! Listen...

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Campfire, Campfire stories, Cats, Gen, Ghosts, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Scary Clowns, Scary Stories, Shadows - Freeform, Skeletons, Tall Tales, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Sigrun spins tales around the campfire.





	This One's a True Story! Listen...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



> I'll just ~~wave my hands around~~ as to when exactly such a scene would take place in canon.

Sigrun weaves tales around the campfire to while away an evening - spooky tales, old tales the seafarers tell of treasure and fell spirits, and the one about the vengeful jilted bride. Then she starts into the _really_ scary stuff - the clowns of the old world!

Reynir doesn't understand a word she's saying, of course. The silly boy is hiding under an improvised blanket fort, scared out of his gourd, but who can tell why? He's just twitchy that way, eh?  


**Author's Note:**

> Not really a surprise who drew this, I know. But I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
